


You Look So Fine

by ChampagneSly



Category: Free!
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt: Top!Rin getting undeniably turned on at the littlle things Haru does when he's getting fucked. Haru's not very loud, and his bedroom vocabulary consists of soft, hitched whimpers and quiet panting, but he makes up for it with the flush high on his cheeks, quivering lips, the squirming, and how he occasionally drops open his mouth in a soundless moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Garbage’s song of the same name.

Haruka’s never been known for saying much of anything at all, too busy being stone-faced and placid to be bothered with the normal range of human emotion. He doesn’t say much, no, not much at all, but Rin has hated and loved him long enough to know that there’s a damned torrent of feelings just swirling around beneath the carefully cultivated facade of total bullshit. Even when he’d been gone, even when he’d finally, finally beaten the bastard and thought he’d be free, Rin had still wanted to watch Haruka’s composure crumble, had still wanted to press and push and punish and plead until Haruka finally stopped pretending like he didn’t fucking care.   
  
It had always always pissed him off, driven him a little crazy to know just how badly he’d wanted to dive into Haruka’s depths, make waves and disrupt that bullshit facade until he could fish out all of the secret wants and needs and daydreams Haruka kept so selfishly to himself. It was the worst sort of affliction, Rin knew, wanting to know someone right down to their very last tic and tell.   
  
Even now, when he has Haruka in his bed or on the floor or waist deep in the ocean with Rin’s hand around his cock, he still wants Haruka to give himself away.  
  
But now, now that Haruka lets him close enough to touch, close enough to bite and scratch and chase with kisses, Rin knows how to look for all the things that Haruka can’t bring himself to say. He can sit between the spread of Haruka’s legs and read the pleasure in the flush on Haruka’s cheek, can appreciate all the secrets Haruka tells when he arches into the splay of Rin’s hands and blushes. It’s not that Haruka says anything more in bed than he does anywhere else and he’ll probably never return the favor of brushing his lips against Rin’s ear and murmuring filthy fucking things until Rin comes all over Haruka’s fingers, it’s just that Rin’s finally learned how to listen.   
  
Rin understands now, when he drags the palms of his hands from the soles of Haruka’s feet to the flex of his thighs, that the little hitch in Haruka’s breath is a tiny, wordless demand for more. It’s almost more than he can fucking handle, watching Haruka, paying such close attention that he wants to come every time Haruka bites his lip to keep from doing something as loud and telltale as moaning. It’s so damned hot, Rin has to scrape his teeth down the throat that Haruka keeps baring to him over and over again like he can’t get enough of the sting of pain. He closes his mouth over the pulse that jumps and flutters, thinks about the blood that rushes hot and fast beneath the skin and a heartbeat that races for him--because of him.   
  
Haruka’s breath stutters from his parted, red-bitten mouth when Rin pushes inside of him and there’s nothing he can do but press his thumb against that bottom lip, drag it down so he slide his tongue into Haruka’s mouth and steal the whisper of his name. He knows Haruka’s never going to shout for him, never going to beg and plead the way Rin would if Haruka ever asked, but he’s got the tremble of Haruka’s thighs around his waist and the clinging of arms around his neck, and somehow, its enough. Rin tastes the way Haruka wants him, feels it when Haruka tightens around him, rolls his hips and rakes his nails down Rin’s back.   
  
He’s fucking Haruka so slowly Rin feels like he’s going to drown, like he’s going to get caught up in the undertow of Haruka’s fluttering eyelashes and way his throat works around choked back moans whenever Rin strokes into him just right. It’s hard work, but then Haruka’s always been hard work and Rin’s damned good at working hard to get what he wants, so it’s always an easy choice to do everything he can to watch that flush spread from cheeks to chest. Rin’s worked so hard for so long, he knows what it’s worth to feel Haruka arch and bow beneath him, to catch the anxious roll of his hips beneath his hands and fuck into him faster and deeper.   
  
And, yeah, he wishes sometimes that Haruka wouldn’t always make it so damned difficult to know him, wishes that he would risk opening his mouth and opening his heart just enough to let Rin inside. He wishes and sometimes he rages, but Haruka is Haruka, and there’s fuck all Rin can do about it but hoard all the moments when Haruka gives himself away, piece by tiny piece.   
  
So he takes it all, greedy when it comes to the way Haruka’s breath hitches and his eyes squeeze shut and his stomach quivers beneath the teasing drag of Rin’s fingers. He takes it all, the curl of toes, the pretty flush, the slick skin and the wild tangle of arms and legs that keep them pressed too tight and close for Rin to look at anything but Haruka. He takes it all because he wants to piece together Haruka’s puzzle, needs to be able to understand all words Haruka can’t yet say.   
  
Rin takes it all, because now he knows what it’s worth, knows what it means when Haruka reaches for him with hands that aren’t so steady, when Haruka kisses the corner of Rin’s mouth and slips a sigh between Rin’s lips.   
  
Rin brushes a hand down the the cheek that’s flushed for him, drags his thumb over that mouth that never says exactly what he wants and says:   
  
“Shut up, already. You know I love you too.”


End file.
